Talk:Jack
FemShep/Jack Romance. Trough editing it is possible, but the point here is that a Female Shepard who has romanced Jack will be asked the same question as a Male Shepard by Liara in LotSB and the reply is fully voiced, not sure if it was recorded before Jack was made a MaleShep only Romance, or if Bioware recorded and included it for those that have edited the romances. King Asta 22:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems as though Bioware are recording the dialogue for many edited romances, I've seen the reunion on Horizon fully voiced for a MShep/Kaidan (original ME) romance as well. Not sure what kinds of conclusions we can draw from any of this. Bronzey 06:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::While reading that comment a crazy, super-duper unlikely, but quite satisfying "possibility" came to my mind. How about a ME3 special politically incorrect edition with all previously deleted romance possibilities and such? I sure would replay the game for it. Or are they perhaps bracing themselves if they were ever allowed to apply those romance options and then release a romance-unlocker patch? Probably not any of that. Fun thought though. Shefel 19:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny thing even before Mass Effect 2 was release, there was speculation that Jack was Hetrosexual... Shadowhawk27 23:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Shefel, a thread on Bioware's official forums is requesting exactly that - an opportunity to unlock/re-romance formerly available ME/ME2 characters, or new options for ME3. It seems though that Bioware are already creating or retaining dialogue for edited romances - whether this is tacit approval is anyone's guess, although it has been noted that there were meant to be same-sex romances in ME/ME2. The thread is here. Bronzey 06:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia, or sub trivia The Broker's dossier on Cerberus mentions that in 2170, Cerberus performed "Nanosurgery" on Jack rendering her immune to omega-enkaphalin (i.e. making her biotic powers more permanent). This is like trivia, but it seems sort of irrelevant to me (who has only played the games). I assume that the existence of this omega drug is completely new in the SB DLC? or does it have any importance in the books or comics? AnotherRho 20:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't mentioned anywhere else but the Dossiers, and as such it seems irrelevant and too minor of a reference to warrant trivia in this matter. Better to just keep the information in the Dossiers as it isn't mentioned anywhere else. Lancer1289 20:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Prison ID Number Jack's ID number, 24601, is the same as Jean Valjean's number in the book Les Merisbles. I think that it is too large to be a coincidence. Perhaps it would be worth adding to the trivia section? TheWhiteChocolate :Um it is already mentioned in the trivia section. Lancer1289 17:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Granted, but it is a link to the wiki article about Jean Valjean and is not directly mentioned as being his. Perhaps an aside before or after the link would save a trip to Wikipedia. --TheWhiteChocolate 17:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't see a need to change anything right now. Lancer1289 18:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaining back her loyalty After Jack's loyalty mission, (as the wiki has listed) I have to choose between her and Miranda, though with high enough points, I can get turn down the fight neutrally. I turned Jack down, because...yeah, and ending it mutually wasn't an option (lacked some points). All the time after that fight, I've been trying to talk to her, get back on her good side, yet I only see 2 unavailable options (guessing they're both Renegade and Paragon) I've just maxed out the Paragon points, and yet I still can't choose the upper option. Is there something I have to do, or what? Thanks in advance to those who will reply. Much appreciated if I can get a fast answer. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 11:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :We have found that just because the bar is maxed out, doesn't mean anything. Those options are dependent on the number of points you have, and that may not be when the bars are filled. If you can, go back before the mission, and postpone it until you have more points, or just play missions where you get a large amount of points. See the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) for some help with that. Lancer1289 15:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh man....It's a little too late for that. So, I really can't choose those 2 options? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 02:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I am in the same predicament. On the other hand I want her to die, on the other I want the achievement for her survival. Can't I just leave her out of the action on the last mission so she won't die? Do I have to send all squad members to their battles? --Jauh0 23:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't see why just about everyone hates Jack, but that is a topic for another place. As to the question, everyone in the squad is involved in some way on the suicide mission, whether or not you send them on an assignment. In order to get the achievement, just follow the Mass Effect 2 Guide#Act 3, Collector Base: Infiltration, and Collector Base: The Long Walk. Following those steps will allow everyone to survive and you can get the achievement. Lancer1289 01:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Romance/loyalty question * So apparently if you reject Jack or break off the relationship, Jack loses her trust for you? Does this negate her loyalty if you had already earned that through her mission? -- Dracosummoner 16:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I know it doesn't. The only way you can lose a squadmate's loyalty, and the only four you have to worry about is Miranda, Jack, Tali, and Legion, is by siding with one squadmate over the other during their confrontations. If you resolve it without siding with one, then you will retain both squadmate's loyalty. Lancer1289 16:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. I guess this means, in terms of the game mechanics, that "loyalty to the mission" can be considered separate from "romantic loyalty to Shepard?" Should this be considered a writing inconsistency, especially in terms of Jack's hostile reaction when dumped, or is there another plausible explanation? -- Dracosummoner 03:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::No because you don't know that it is an inconsistency and that can't be noted. Get some evidence either way and then it can be. Lancer1289 03:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry. The reason it seemed like an inconsistency to me was that it didn't make sense to me that Jack would remain loyal to the mission after losing trust in Shepard. I am wondering, do we have evidence either way that Jack's interest in stopping the Collector threat goes only as far as she trusts Shepard (or, on the other hand, that her interest goes beyond that)? ~ Dracosummoner 00:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is no evidence either way. And just because it seems like an inconsistency to you, doesn't mean that others think the same way. People can be loyal to a cause even if they don't trust someone, or the person leading it. History has more than a few examples. Lancer1289 02:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Post campaign commentary I don't know if this a bug, but whenever I talk to Jack after the completing the suicide mission, she never has a comment about my decision to destroy or save the collector base like Shepard's other squad members do. Is that by design, or do I have a glitch in my copy of ME2? BTW, I don't like the new wikia edit thingey. If it wasn't broken in the first place, why fix it?Ser Derek of Highever 02:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :She does have commentary, but it seems that she doesn't talk about it for whatever reason sometimes as there have been questions about this. I've never had a problem with it, but I know others have. Lancer1289 02:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can someone add this appropriatly? I put this together from the stills of the collectors edition video, I can't help the bluryness as it's blury in the video, but hey, it's all we have that gives us an idea what Jack looks like in ME3 http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:JackME3artbook.png DimiBlue 04:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :And it will not be added, and if it is it will be removed, because it is up for deletion and because of the quality, blurriness, and low quality of the image. I have explained this further on the relevant talk page. Lancer1289 04:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Aprox. Age Does anyone have an idea of an approximate age for Jack? I'm writing a story, and it would be a bit helpful. :It states right in the article she was born in 2161. Lancer1289 01:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 I Recently got the "Art of Mass Effect Universe", the newest edition with art from ME3. In side it has the concept art of Jack for ME3 and a short paragraph explaining the design choices. It explains that Jack, after the events of ME2, has grown her hair and possibly joined the Ascension Project at the grissom academy--Smish34 13:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Jack/ Asajj Look on the Internet, there are serveral Sites that compare asajj with Jack ans Jack with Asajj. If a Content in shared similaritys ist allowed in the Trivia sectin why there is as Trivia section at all. And why then Jack from Riddick is allowed. Jack from Chronicles if Riddick even has Hair. And Jack from ME2 is older then 14 or the Game Supports Child abuse. So, PB Jack looks like ME2 Jack but isnt a killer, CoR Jack is a Killer but dosent Look like ME2 Jack. Eather delete the Riddick comparsion or reinsert Asajj. :First, I should point out that you are now edit warring, and that is a bannable offense. :Second, did it ever cross your mind that oh perhaps some things happened and this got forgotten about From your edit, and your comment below which I will get to in a minute, I am guessing not. What I ment was the relevant talk page, a.k.a. Talk:Jack, not here as here it will get missed. I actually had to look to find this and how is that helpful to conversation? :Third, your comment below is frankly outright rude, and borderline insulting. You are basically giving me an order, and I do not respond well to those. There are things that will get forgotten about because of something that happens, so just because no one responds, does not mean that it is a go ahead for the edit. :Fourth, as to the issue itself, what it says other sites is, and I am completely puzzled why we have to keep repeating this, irrelevant. What matters is the support behind it, and the only support for Asajj is the fact they have tattoos all over their bodies and they have no hair. I am sure I can find people, actually I know people who are similar in real life. How is this support? Bottom line, it is not. This is stretching the similarities to such an extreme that it is up a creek without a paddle. :The comparisons between Jack and Kyra are even more so. First, they share a common name, and an alias at that. Second, the storyline around their escape is remarkably similar. Third, they are both killers who are in prison for one reason or another. Fourth, they are both rescued from a supermax style prison. And that is just what I can come up with. So you have two very flimsy things connecting the two, no hair and tattoos on their bodies, which can be compared to multiple real life people, and at least four separate pieces of evidence connecting the current trivia which are not only specific, but are rather uncommon in scifi. So two pieces of flimsy evidence that can relate to a lot of real life people, compared to at least four specific pieces of evidence. Bottom line, the article will stay as is because your "trivia" has zero support while the current one has a lot of support. Lancer1289 05:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::First i want to apologise If I have accidently ordered you something,it was not ment as order just as a please, because i have waited serveral minutes. ::Second Even in the Bioware Forum there is much compare between those two ::I am at work now, but i will get back on your answer this evening. ::BTW i klicked in you link in your response, wich get me to this Talk-Page. :: 07:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::To Jack aka Kyra: ::*Kyra might be her real name and Jack might be an alias so point one is half true, as nobody can say it for shure. ::*Kyra is captured by the Necromongers by the adempt to escape and Riddick doesnt want to buy her life. (ME2-)Jack go rampage on her own and doesnt need or get help from the Player on her way. Point two is definitely subjective comparsion. ::*Kyra kills because she wants to be like Riddick and tryed to get eyes like him. (Jack:"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Riddick: "Gotta kill a few people." Jack: "'Kay, I can do it." Riddick: "Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." )(ME2-)Jack kills because she was forced to enjoy the act of killing. So they are Killers but for far different reasons. BTW i shure can get alot of Female Sci-Fi Killers that are in prison for one reason or another. Flimsy evidence. ::*Sorry i must repeat: Kyra doesnt get rescued from Prison, she gets captured by Necromongers and gets purified. ::To Asajj ::*Asajj and Jack both are driven by rage and vengenace and are easily enraged. ::*Asajj and Jack both joose to keep her head shaved despite the orportunity to let the hair grow back (Jack/Kyra doesn't). ::*Asajj and Jack both tattooed her body for kills or deeds in her life. ::*Jack's Face has strong similaritys with conceptarts and pictures of Asajj Face (besides The clone Wars - Series) ::*Jack is extraordinary strong in Biotic, Asajj is extraordinary strong in the Force (which comes Biotic very close) ::Fact is, both Kyra and Asajj share similaritys with Jack, so why we cant reinsert this one short paragraph again and let it be good. Why can it not be that Jack has a little bit of both? As i said earlier, even on the bioware forum they see similaritys and there was nobody that objected. I have looked the day before yesterday for three hours in serveral forums and websites before i added the paragraph, that was no quickedit. 21:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Added this here because Lancer1289 sugested it 21:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I find that every time this happens I find it insulting. You copy a conversation that you were not involved in, and without my permission. :::The similarities pointed here are a stretch at best and subjective to say the least. Lancer1289 21:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please tell me what do you want? If you just to not be restricted in your thinking you would posible see that these similaritys pointed here are based on the relevant wikia pages. But othere sites are irrelaevant as you say. So if you say Shepard is only male then other sites are wrong and only your opinion is right or what? If you only dismiss everything out of hand then nobody can ever post objective views. 21:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why did the entire conversation need to be here, one which you were not involved in until this started? There is no reason to copy paste whole conversations onto talk pages where they just clog up the page. A link is more than enough. I never said that a topic here was not forbidden, it was just open it, say a few things, link to the conversation, and that is it. Then it can be debated. So do not put words in my mouth. :::::And for reference, proper grammar helps, and there is no canon Shepard. Lancer1289 21:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just for your Info: IP-Adresses are changeing, i startetd the conversation and i used first my iPhone, then my work pc and now my home pc, and tomorow there will be another IP-Adress, because no IP is unique for one person, there are far to less unique adresses. This is IT, welcome in my world, this is what i have do know in my work. Sadly you have to leave this wikia to look further into it, but other sites are irrelevant as you say so i have only made it up right now... And yes i know this is insulting again because you think everything that you dont know is an insult on you. And i dont need your permission to copy something from my user talk page to the right point where it doesnt get missed as you say. ::::::Can please someone else respond to my topic?